TMM Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl
by DisneyandTMMLover
Summary: A TMM version of Curse of the Black Peark with Pai as Will, Kisshu as Jack, Lettuce and Ichigo as Elizabeth, and Taruto as Barbossa. A PxL and KxI fic but Pai and Lettuce are the centered couple for now. My third parody and it's going to be a series, WAHOO Rated T for language and violence, just in case. Please see profile for details
1. First Meeting Pt 1: Ten Years Ago

**A/N: Good day, readers. As you know, I love Disney and TMM, or more specifically, I love movies and TMM. Every time I watch a movie, I just instantly imagine the TMM characters doing something like this and I like the ideas I come up with. I hope you do, too.**

**My casting is simple:**

**Kisshu – Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Pai – William Turner**

**Lettuce and Ichigo – Elizabeth Swan**

**Taruto – Captain Barbossa**

**Pudding – Jack the Monkey**

**Ryou – James Norrington**

**Mint – Gibbs**

**Shintaro Momomiya – Governor Swan**

**I do not own TMM or its characters or the movie. I hope you all like this and don't hate me for it. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**TMM Pirates of the Caribbean:  
The Curse of the Black Pearl**

Ch. 1: First Meeting Pt. 1: Ten Years Ago

_Drink up, me hearties  
Yo ho_

A young girl of twelve starts singing the song. The ocean breeze blows through her soft green hair and tickle her soft white skin. Her lime green, white lace dress flaps in the wind against her slender body. Her deep blue eyes are closed as her voice sings out to the ocean. This girl is Lettuce Momomiya.

A hand gently touches her shoulder and she stops the song temporary to see her sister of eleven years looking at her with warm brown eyes. Her sister has fiery red hair that's up in two pony tail, one on the each side of her head. Her skin is a shade darker than Lettuce's and she appears to have a more friendly cheery personality, as Lettuce has a shy and sincere personality. The wind causes her red and white lace dress to flap against her toned body at the same rhythm as Lettuce's dress. This girl is Ichigo Momomiya.

When Lettuce sees her sister, she smiles and Ichigo opens her mouth to breathe in. Lettuce soon fallows and they both sing the song.

_We kidnap and ravage  
And don't give a hoot  
Drink up, me hearties  
Yo Ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho  
A pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer  
We filch and sack_

_Drink up-_

"Ichigo! Lettuce!"

Both girls stopped singing and sharply turn around to see their intruders, two males – a man and a boy. The man has dark tan skin and spiky tan skin. His brown eyes stare warmly at both at them and his smile looks gentle. The boy with him has short blond hair like sun rays and his blue eyes look like the clear ocean waters below. His blue eyes look at both of them sharply.

Ryou tells them strictly, "Singing such songs are prohibited on the ship, girls." Lettuce looks down embarrassed with red on her cheeks as Ichigo looks a bit ashamed.

Their father, Governor Shintaro and the man standing with Ryou lightly slaps his back and tells him, "Lighten up a bit, Ryou. They were only singing." He looks back at the girls and asks, "You two didn't mean any harm, correct?"

Lettuce shyly says, "Yes, father."

Ichigo slightly bows as she says, "Please forgive us. But pirates fascinate us."

Ryou raises a brow as he asks, "Do you know what we do when we capture pirates, Ms. Momomiya?"

Shintaro warns, "Ryou." But he still continues.

Ryou takes steps towards her and answers, "We accuse them of the crimes they have committed and make sure they pay for it."

Lettuce asks a bit frightened, "H-How?"

When Ryou looks at her, his eyes have a certain softness Ichigo notices as he answers, "I do not wish to say, for it may frighten you, Ms. Momomiya."

Lettuce slightly looks at her sister and it appears that she has the answer. Ichigo makes it look like she has something around her throat and she's pulling it up with her hand; making a choking demonstration with rope. Lettuce gasps in horror and looks back at Ryou. Ryou turns around and Ichigo is looking the other way, facing the thick fog before them from the rail, not doing the choking thing anymore. Shintaro just shakes his head at his daughter's behavior.

Ichigo leans her palm against her cheek as she tells them, "I think it's criminal to just kill them."

Ryou looks at her and walks up. He asks, "How can you say such a thing?"

Ichigo looks at him with a strong look as she calmly answers, "Because everyone does something for a reason or they do it because of that reason. Why do you think that soldiers who come home from war commit suicide when their families have been killed by enemy soldiers? And here we are calling them sinners of god."

Ryou sharply tells her, "You will hold your tongue about such subjects while on this ship, Ms. Momomiya." Compared to how he called Ichigo, when he calls Lettuce it sounds softer and more classy.

Ichigo, annoyed just looks back out to the sea and Lettuce looks at her with concern. Then Ichigo notices something. She sees a dark figure in the water. Something square but with legs sticking out. As she leans out closer and the boat sails closer, the figure starts to clear but all Lettuce sees is her sister leaning closer and closer off the edge. She softly cries, "Sister, please be careful." Ryou and Shintaro looks at Ichigo in curiosity and Ichigo gasps when she realizes what the figure actually is.

Ichigo leans back and yells, "There's a boy in the water!"

"What?" Ryou asks, surprised.

All four of them look out into the waters and they see the same thing. They see a boy on a broken wooden floor to keep him above water and he appears to be unconscious. Shintaro turns around to his crew and yells, "Man overboard!"

The crew jump in surprise and look over to what he's talking about, they see the same thing. Shintaro then starts commanding as the crew start to do the orders before even command to.

"Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!"

Ryou even goes down with him to help as an immediate act of duty while Lettuce and Ichigo stand together and watch as the men start to bring the boy up. Both of them watch in worry for the stranger's safety. In a matter of minutes, the men hauled up the boy and both sisters now have a better look of him. But not so much when the men started to crowd around the boy, but from what they can see so far is that he doesn't look that much older than Lettuce and she's the oldest by a year.

Ryou approaches him and asks, "Is he still breathing?!" Before he could check, all of them became distracted.

One sailor yells, "Governor!"

They all look up and they see one sailor looking over at the site before him. They all leave the boy and go to see what he is seeing. Ichigo hears Lettuce slightly gasp and rushes to the boy. Ichigo fallows her as Lettuce reaches the boy and presses her fingers against his wet throat.

Lettuce whispers, "He's not breathing."

Ichigo then says, "He probably has water in his lungs. The water needs to be pump out."

Lettuce looks up at Ichigo and was going to tell her to do CPR, but they hear their father order.

"Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats!"

The men started to work again, distracting Ichigo from her sister and the boy. Lettuce got worried when her sister did not look at her and she looks down back at the boy. When Ichigo looks up to see what got the men all excited, she gasps in horror as she sees a flaming ship on the water. Fires burning the remains of the boat as half of it is already sunk into the water. There are objects everywhere above the water; clothes, books, broken pieces of wood, and some chests. Ryou is even helping the men haul boats into the water to look for survivors as Shintaro approaches to his daughter who is standing, Ichigo. He tells her, "Ichigo, I want you girls to accompany the boy."

Lettuce becomes hesitant in her actions as she presses her palms over his chest and pumps as hard as she can to try and get the heart pumping. All the while her father is still ordering Ichigo.

"He'll be your charge. Please take care of him."

Lettuce stops after the third time and moves her hand to the boy's face. She lightly tilts it up and uses one hand to punch the nose and the other to open his mouth. She's red but she takes in a deep breath and leans towards his mouth.

Ichigo nods to her father and answers, "We will, father. Please be careful." He nods at her and walks away. Ichigo looks back at her sister as she says, "Lettuce we have to…huh?" She stops midway when she sees her sister's lips pressed against the boy's. She's surprised by such boldness but sees Lettuce as red as the English flag and the boy's cheeks puffing up with air she's giving him. She's giving him mouth to mouth resurrection. It's still pretty bold.

Then the boy's eyes widen and Lettuce can taste salt water ready to enter hers and the movement of his body under her. She lets go of his face and backs away as he pukes out the salt water and starts coughing, fresh air entering his nostrils and burning his lungs. He starts panting as Lettuce tries to neaten herself up from the boy's sudden movement. Ichigo is startled too by the boy's movement but something catches her eye. Around his neck, she sees a golden chain around his neck but the necklace seems to be hiding under his half open, wet shirt.

The boy looks up at the girls and his eyes instantly find Lettuce's blue eyes. Realizing this, she gasps in surprise and her cheeks flush red with embarrassment. There's something else too. The boy is actually attractive. He has a dark shade of purple short hair that Lettuce has never seen before. Even the way he styles his hair is unknown to Lettuce. The hairs in front of his left elf like ear are longer than his hair length by maybe three inches and it's tied by a green bandage that is loose. His skin is pale white, whiter than Lettuce has ever seen a skin be and his eyes are purple as well but darker than his hair. When the boy looks at her, he looks surprise from her as Ichigo looks at the boy a bit curious and suspicious.

Lettuce tries to tell him, "Please calm down. You're safe now. I'm Lettuce Momomiya and this is my sister, Ichigo." Ichigo slightly nods her head as a bow but the boy does not look at her.

He answers, "P-Pai Turner."

Lettuce tries to smile as best as she can as she tells him again, "Please relax, Pai. You're safe now." But it appears that he is exhausted. His eye lids felt heavy and he falls back to the ground. Lettuce tries to reach for him but she feels her sister's hand on her shoulders.

She looks up but Ichigo tells her sternly, "It's alright. He's just tired." Then she kneels down to him and her hand reaches for his necklace. Lettuce watches as Ichigo takes the necklace off and brings it closer. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise by the necklace.

On the golden chain, there is a golden coin. A golden coin with the design of a skull and X's all around the edge in two layers around the skull. The skull looks terrifying as the teeth are razor sharp and it gives off an ominous aura.

Ichigo looks back at the boy and examines him. She sees the same thing Lettuce saw but when she looks at his big elf like ears, she remembers hearing about how most of the pirate populations are beings with big elf like ears. Not all are like that but when Ichigo sees the coin and the ears she couldn't help but gasp, "He's a pirate!"

Lettuce is surprise by her words as they hear, "Is he alive?!" Lettuce gasps as she looks up and sees Ryou looking at her. Ichigo looks up as well but hides the necklace.

Ichigo answers, "He says his name is Pai Turner. That's all."

Ryou doesn't look at her as he nods and turns around to a man. He commands, "Take him below!"

"Right sir."

The man goes to the boy as both girls stand up. Lettuce watches the man carry Pai and take him to the rooms below. She looks in worry as Ichigo tries not to look up. When they were gone, Ichigo walks back to where both her sister and she were at when they were singing. Lettuce fallows. At the rail, Ichigo lifts her closed fist up and reveals the golden coin. Lettuce gasps when she sees the coin and the two of them share uneasy looks.

Then they look up. In the waters sailing away, there is a black ship with black sails. There are numerous holes in every one of them and the wood is pure black like satin. But what makes both Ichigo and Lettuce gasp is the sight of the flag on the ship. There is a black flag with a skull and two swords crossing each other under the skull. It's the flag of a pirate.


	2. Life Now

Ch. 2: Life Now

22-year old Lettuce gasps in surprise. Her eyes shot open as they scan her surroundings. She sees the white lily paper design walls, the brown wooden floors, the rose design rug, two desks on both side of the room across from each other, a small chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling, and the queen size bed in the middle of the room where she rests. The room is dark with its thick closed curtains and turned off lanterns. She's in the safety of her room instead of on that cold, foggy day on the deck of the ship.

"Are you awake?"

Lettuce lifts her head up to look up over her shoulder to see another pair of eyes looking at her. She sees her 21-year old sister staring at her with her brown eyes, fully awake. Lettuce's cheeks turn red as she sits up.

"I'm sorry!" she tells her, softly. "Did I wake you?"

Ichigo sits up and stretches her arms. "Nope," she answers. She relaxes and explains, "I was awake a few minutes before you. I thought about going back to sleep but I heard you gasp so might as well stay up. Did you have a bad dream?"

Lettuce shakes her head. She looks down at the covers over half of her body as she plays with it with her long, skinny, beautiful fingers. "I just had a memory played in my head."

"Of what?" Ichigo asks, curious.

Lettuce answers, "Of how we met Pai." Her cheeks turn red and her voice sounds soft and nervous with embarrassment. Ichigo can clearly see this and hear this, even in the darken room. Then to quickly drive the attention away from her, Lettuce looks up and asks, "Did you dream tonight, sister?"

Lucky for her, her sister can be easily distracted. Ichigo looks away and her cheeks this time are a bit pink. "I had _that_ dream, again," Ichigo answers, mumbling.

Lettuce knows what she's talking about but she asks to be sure, "You mean, the one about that man?"

Ichigo looks up at the ceiling and answers, "Yes. The one with the golden amber eyes. Those beautiful, carefree eyes that see more than just the sea. He sees a whole new world, waiting to be discovered! A world we have yet to know. A world waiting for us." There's a moment of silence between them as it appears Ichigo is seeing the small fragments of her dream that she remembers.

Just to keep the topic off her, Lettuce asks, "Was there anything different this time?"

"Why does it matter?" Ichigo asks, with a sigh. "It's only a silly dream and aren't we a little old to be believing in guys created from our nightly imaginations? Your dream guy on the other hand, at least he's real. I'm only fooling myself."

Then Ichigo takes the covers off her legs and swings them to the edge. Lettuce watches her as Ichigo walks over the desk on the left side, the one closer to the door and apparently her desk. Ichigo pulls one drawer out and her hand goes to the top of the drawer. She presses a button and the bottom of the drawer lifts up, revealing a dusty golden coin on a golden chain. Lettuce gasps in surprise in realizing what her sister is doing. She gets up as well but looks to her left at the wall to see two hangers, each hanger holding a robe. Lettuce reaches for the green one and puts it on before walking over to her sister's side.

Ichigo picks up the coin and stares at the designs of it. Lettuce looks over her shoulder and how it looked in her dream still remains exactly that way now. Ichigo asks, "It's been ten years since that day, hasn't it?"

Lettuce nods. "Yes, it has."

Ichigo didn't say anymore. She puts the necklace on and looks down to see the coin lay in between her breasts over her pink nightgown. She lifts it up and continues to stare at it until someone knocks on the door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Both Ichigo and Lettuce look at the door and they hear their father call, "Lettuce? Ichigo?" Lettuce rushes to the other hanger as Ichigo hides the coin under her nightgown. Lettuce comes back with Ichigo's pink robe.

"Lettuce? Ichigo?" their father calls again. "Are you both decent?"

"Yes," Ichigo answers, putting the robe on. "Yes!"

As the door opens, not only does their father come in but two maids as well. Their father, Governor Shintaro smiles at both his daughter as he asks, "Still at bed in this hour?" Both Ichigo and Lettuce stand where they are, smiling as the maids walk over to the windows. As they pull away the curtains and open the doors, both girls closed their eyes from the sudden brightness. "It's a beautiful day," Shintaro comments. Both of them nod while their eyes painfully adjust to the light.

"I have a gift for you both," he tells them. They look back at him as the maids come back with two boxes, one in the hands of each maid – one pink and the other green. Both girls look surprise as Shintaro instructs, "The green box is for Lettuce and the pink one is Ichigo's, of course."

Of course.

Both girls walk to their boxes and they both lift the lid for a soft surprise. For Lettuce, inside she sees a white lace Victorian dress with soft green designs. What Ichigo sees is the same type of dress but instead of green, it's a soft red color. Ichigo is blinking as Lettuce has a small smile on her face.

"Father," she exclaims in surprise, "It's beautiful!"

"I thought you two might like them," Shintaro comments as Lettuce picks up the dress and lays it against her body. Shintaro looks over at Ichigo and he sees her holding up the dress before her, taking in its beauty.

"May I ask the special occasion for us to receive such lovely dresses?" Ichigo asks, smiling as well. Shintaro grins in approval before answering.

"Can't a father shower his daughters with gifts once in a while?" he asks, innocently. Ichigo raises a brow as Lettuce smiles even more.

The maid holding the green box puts it down on the closest desk to her before walking over to Lettuce and says, "If you please, ma'am." The other maid puts the box she carries down on the closest desk before walking over to Lettuce. "Let's put the dress on." Shyly, Lettuce nods before being led to the corner of the room on Ichigo's side of the bed. There is a Shoji wall where both maids and Lettuce go for her to be trained (_I have no idea what the English one is called, only the Japanese so please don't hate me_).

Shintaro looks down at the ground before saying, "Actually there is another reason why I bought them. You girls must look your best at today's ceremony."

Ichigo sits down on the bed, waiting for her turn, before asking, "Ceremony?"

Shintaro answers, "Captain Shirogane's promotion ceremony." Ichigo perk up as Lettuce gasps in surprise that she forgot about that. The maids place the corset around her as Shintaro corrects, "Or rather Commondor Shirogane now. He's become a fine gentleman from the little boy we used to know."

Ichigo teases, "This coming from the man who used to scare off every 'fine gentleman' who came within three feet of us." Her father gave her a hurt look for that and it only causes her to giggle.

"Spirited spirit, just like your mother," he mumbles. Then with a louder voice at the Shoji wall, "And he fancies you, Lettuce – you know?" Ichigo's face falls at the mention of that.

Then the maids start lacing and Lettuce gasps in surprise of the sudden tightness before she could say anything to what her father said. As one maid ties the corset from behind, the other holds the corset in place in front. Ichigo's eyes turn to the Shoji wall from the sound of that and Shintaro looks a bit worried. "Lettuce, how's it coming?"

Lettuce gasps before answering, "I can't really say, father." She gasps again.

Shintaro tells her, "I assure you that it's supposed to be the latest fashion in London."

Both Lettuce and Ichigo ask in thought, _'Does that mean that women in London must've learned not to breathe?'_

Then there's another knock on the door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Shintaro turns to the door and yells, "Come in!"

The door opens and this time a butler comes in. "There is a delivery for you, sir."

* * *

Down below near the front door is a young man of twenty five, Pai. He stands tall near the door with a long box in his hand. He looks around of what he can see and there are candle sticks hanging on the wall within his reach. The interest thing about it is that the metal of the candle holder doesn't look too terribly strong. He reaches for one of the arms and the instant he pulls the metal down, it broke. The sound of the metal breaking echoes through the empty room and he pulls it towards him to see that the holder really did break. Then he hears footsteps coming. He looks around for a place to hide the holder and all he sees is a vase full of umbrellas. Quickly, he puts the broken candle holder inside and stands up straight to look normal as a different butler comes passing by with a tea pot on a tray in his hand. Pai nods but the butler pays no attention. Good for him.

"Mr. Turner!"

He looks up and sees Shintaro coming down the stairs, his eyes fixed on him. He asks, "Have you brought what I ordered?"

"Yes," he answers, calmly. There's a table in front of him and he places the box down there as Shintaro walks towards him. Pai opens the box and inside is an English fencing sword in a black satin sheathe. Pai picks it up and offers the handle to Shintaro. Shintaro grasps the handle and pulls the sword from its sheathe. As Shintaro stares at the blade as it glistens from the small light illuming from the windows. Pai explains as Shintaro examines it, "The blade was forged with folded steel. The best of the best, like you requested. And that's gold filigree laid into the handle." Shintaro opens his hand to look at the handle and Pai speaks the truth. The handle has a golden line swirling around the black metal handle. Then Pai has his hands open. "If I may," he asks.

From up the stairs, Lettuce peaks out and leans her hands on the wall, one of them holding a fan. There, she sees Pai down below in all of his glory. Just the mere sight of him sends her heart racing. Over the years, he has grown and matured. Even from his clothes, Lettuce can see the muscles on his arms from working as a black smith as the rest of his body is well toned. His skin is still pale white from back then as his hair style is still the same as well. But instead of a loose bandage, his dull green bandage on his hair is tight and neat. Lettuce's cheeks turn red as she continues to stare from hiding.

Shintaro looks at Pai before looking back at the sword and answers, "Sure."

A hand taps Lettuce's shoulders and when she looks up, she sees Ichigo fully clothed in her red and white dress with a pink fan in her hand, standing behind her. Ichigo exhales for a moment, her showing distress from the tight dress, before whispering to her older sister, "How much longer do you expect to keep staring at him?"

Lettuce turns red as she tries to answer, "W-w-well I-I-I was going downstairs and saw him and I-I…"

Ichigo lets out a sigh and gently smiles at her older sister. "I understand but we have to head down stairs soon or you know how father will be if we end up late for the ceremony."

Lettuce loses her blush as she asks, "T-Tell me something, sister. How is it that you fancy Ryou when he's not the man you speak of in your dreams?" Ichigo blushes this time.

"I-I don't fancy him!" she tries to say, still whispering.

But Lettuce asks, "Then why do you appear anxious to go to his ceremony?" Ichigo says nothing. She is caught and Lettuce looks back to watch both her father and Pai.

Pai quickly puts on a smile for a short second as Shintaro offers the handle back to Pai. Pai grasps the sword and balances the sword on his finger between the blade and the handle. Pai explains, "Perfectly balanced between the blade and the handle. The best sword to be forged, like you requested." Then with that one finger, Pai flicks it up in the air and Shintaro leans back as the blade come falling down. But Pai catches it easily without slicing skin as he offers the handle back to Shintaro.

"Impressive," Shintaro comments, standing straight and taking the handle. "Very impressive. Commodore Shigone's going to be pleased with this blade, I'm sure." Pai picks up the sheathe and Shintaro puts the sword back in. Pai takes the sword and places it back in the box as Shintaro instructs, "Be sure to send my compliments to your master, Pai."

Pai looks up at him for a moment as he slowly closes the box. But he says, "I will. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Ichigo shakes her head and thinks, _'It's so obvious that he forged that blade. His master is too drunk to tell what a hammer is and what's a rum bottle.'_

Lettuce gulps before inhaling a deep breath and gains her composure. She stands up straight and appears herself. Ichigo took that as a sign to go. Lettuce tries to sound surprised as she explains, "Pai!"

Both Pai and Shintaro look up at the top of the stairs after Pai passes the box to Shintaro's hands and they see both girls coming down in their new dresses. Pai looks amazed when he sees Lettuce and Ichigo notices that. Pai greets, "Ms. Momomiya, you look beautiful. Both of you." He said that last one fairly quickly.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lettuce turns red from the compliment but smiles as she answers, "Thank you, Pai."

Ichigo didn't wait for Pai to say anything. She cuts in saying, "Lettuce had a dream about you last night, Pai." Lettuce then turns even more scarlet in embarrassment as Shintaro looks surprised by the forward remark.

Pai asks, "She did?" before looking at her. She tries to avoid his gaze as Ichigo nods.

"It was of the day we first met you. Do you remember, dear Pai?" she asks.

Pai nods. "How can I forget? You both saved me."

Shintaro clears his throat and all three of them turn towards him. The governor tells his daughter, "Something a bit more appropriate should be spoken of instead."

Ichigo tells him, "Pardon me, father."

Pai tries to say, "Please, do not be proper on my account. I'm sure that Ms. Momomiya means well."

Ichigo asks him, "Pai, how many times must we say that you can call us by our first names?"

"At least one more as always," Pai answers, "Ms. Momomiya." Ichigo looks a bit insulted as her smile dissolves away and Lettuce finally has the courage to look up. Shintaro nods in approval.

"At least someone here has a sense of priority," he says. "Come, girls, or we will be late."

Ichigo nods to Pai and tells him, "Good day, Mr. Turner."

Lettuce nods as well. "Good day, Mr. Turner."

After that, both girls walk towards the door and Shintaro opens it for both of them to exit. Ichigo unravels her fan and starts to lightly fan herself as Lettuce soon fallows. Pai watches them go as the carriage man opens the door for the three member family.

The carriage man greets, "Good morning, Ms. Momomiya." But his attention appears to be on Lettuce.

Lettuce nods and greets, "Good morning."

Ichigo enters the carriage and Lettuce fallow soon after her. Lettuce sits next to the window where she can see Pai coming out of the house as her father enters the carriage. The carriage man closes the door and walks over to the front to get on.

Lettuce sees Pai mumbles, "Good day, Lettuce." She continues to stare at him until the carriage man starts the horses and she goes down the road, her eyes not leaving him until she can no longer see him.


	3. A Stranger Goes Shopping

Ch. 3: A Stranger Goes Shopping

The dock becomes closer and closer with each second that passes and with each time the wind blows. A man who appears to be twenty five stands on the top of the mass as he holds his telescope in his hand to get a closer look at the dock. He sees men working while lifting crates on to their ships and men fishing for any sort of edible sea creature. But watching them is not what the man is doing. He's looking for a spot and he sees it. Straight ahead, that's good!

The man lowers his telescope and closes it. He places the telescope in his pocket in his jacket as he looks down.

"Damn!" he curses, jumping off the mass and landing on the boat. When he lands, water is up at least three inches above his ankles. That's not good.

The man looks around and finally sees a bucket. He grabs it and starts to carry water out of the boat and back into the sea. The boat continues to sail across the water as fast the wind can carry him. After the fifth time of carrying water out, he looks up for a moment and ends up stopping. Not too far from him as he's passing it, he sees a tree with a long thick branch. On that thick branch are three bodies hanging by the neck and one more rope hanging at the end. The bodies are already decomposed and are skeletons with clothing still on them. The man stands up straight and lowers his head in respect as he passes it by.

On the rope that holds no body, there is a sign. The sign says **FOR THE NEXT PIRATE**. But all the man does is lift his hand and solutes to the bodies before waving good bye as he passes the bodies.

While on the dock, there is a young boy fishing. He sees something at the corner of his eyes and when he looks, he sees a bucket flouting by. When he completely turns to look at his left side, he sees a rather weird sight. In fact, that weird sight causes a lot of the men to stop working to stare. The weird sight is a boat that's sinking in the water but the mass is still sticking out of the water. But on the top of the mass, the very top, there is the man standing there as calm as ever as the boat continues to sink and it gets closer and closer to the dock. The men started to whisper.

"What is that man doing?"

"No idea but look at his ears. Do you think he's a pirate?"

"Most of the men with those ears are pirates but not all."

"Look at how he's dressed, though! He must have come from a different country."

The man can clearly hear that but he doesn't pay any mind to them. The wind blows again and his dark emerald green hair gets in his face as he closes in on the dock. He lifts one foot up and takes a first step on the dock as he shoves his hair behind his big elf like ear. Then he starts walking down the dock. He passes one old man with a book and quill in his hand and a boy following him. When the man passes him, the old man sees him and looks forward, then back at the man.

"Excuse me!"

The man turns around towards the voice while the old man quickly rushes up to him. He tells the stranger, "It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock." Raising a brow, the strange man looks at the sunken boat, thinking that this old geezer cannot be serious. "And I shall have your name."

Thinking about it for a minute, the pale-skin stranger suggests, "How about three shillings…" he reveals three coins between his fingers like he just made them appear and presents them on the human's book, "and we forget the name?" He grins to show his good nature and the old man stares at him up and down from the offer. The little boy at his side had the face of, 'not bad deal.'

The old man closes the book and greets, "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith." The stranger nods and salutes him before continuing on his way. The old man and the boy walk on in the other direction, and then the stranger reveals a little coin purse in his hand that looks too fancy to belong to him.

'_Old man really should guard his purse more carefully. He didn't even notice.'_ The golden-eyed man shakes it to hear how much money is in it and could hardly contain his smirk when he approved of the sound. _'Now then, time to go shopping…'_

_Bang, Bang_

Hearing the soft sound of gunfire, thank goodness it must be far off, the Mr. Smith(as his name will be) looks up and sees a stoned building on top of a cliff. Judging by the raised flag and how he's seeing one or two more soldiers than there needs to be guarding the area, a curious expression rivaling that of a child's appears. "Now what's going on there?" He heads that way for a closer look.

* * *

There're more than just extra soldiers guarding the stoned building on top of the cliff. While those are patrolling the premises, a lot of them are actually attending the promotion ceremony themselves. Not standing and watching like the Momomiya family, and other people of high importance beside the King himself. They're actually a part of it.

There are sailors in blue lined up vertically with a big gap in the center, dividing them. They've made enough room for the soldiers dressed in red to march down, carrying their riffles on their shoulders while those in front carry the royal British flag or play the drums and flute. As serious as this ceremony is for a soon to be Commodore, these men honestly look like toy soldiers arranged by a child under the age of ten. Still, it is tradition and it's…custom.

At the beach, Mr. Smith arrives near the building but not too close for anyone to notice him. He's just near enough to hear the sounds of the drums and the flute, and stay in the shade and covers of the palm trees. _'Something important is happening. Something important happening means more soldiers in that building, and something important happening with more soldiers means…less soldiers around their ships. Lucky me.'_ The corners of his lips curl up into a pleased smirk and with happy hum, Mr. Smith is almost skipping away from the stony building with the extra soldiers to attend this important happening.

Standing amongst the royals or aristocrats, the Momomiya sister stand together while their father is in front of the whole thing on stage and Ichigo is fanning herself faster than her sister. Lettuce stands with her back straight and her shoulder back like the proud daughter of the governor she is as Ichigo is sort of slumping and trying to contain the sound of her breathing. Once the sound of the marching have finally stopped, she looks up and watches as best she can.

The soldiers in red have walked in as two separate lines and once every one of them came out, every other soldier turned left and the others turned right. They're facing their backs to each other and on command, they take several steps away to clear the pathway. Then there appearing at the entry way, a soldier with a fancier blue coat and fancier hat than the others come marching in the open for everyone to see. Ryou Shirogane, all grown up into a handsome man of the law. His face became more distinguished and no longer held any young boyish traits. His sky blue eyes have become firm and sharp like the sword he'll soon receive on stage. His blonde hair still glistens like the sun and even more so now that it's in the sunlight, and his tan skin is darker from the many days he spent training to be the soldier he is today. He stands there, proud and full of authority. Many of the women, most of them older, blush and had to use their fans to shield that. Even Lettuce couldn't overlook how powerful an image Ryou illustrates from just standing there. Ichigo, on the other hand, is still gasping under this blinding sun; not for the obvious reason.

The soldiers turn around and then with their guns, on command of course, tilt their riffles to create a bridge like shape. Only then does Ryou walk forward. Governor Momomiya couldn't look more proud, as if his own son was about to receive this promotion. Ryou has always felt like a son to him, having known him and trusted him for so long, and maybe soon, he really will be.

Once Ryou had climbed the steps to the stage and stood before the Governor, Shintaro turned around to the men in blue coats holding the gift sword box. He opened it and took it out, presenting it to Ryou. The now Commondore unsheathes it and examines it only briefly before pointing it to the side and doing a flip with it behind him. Then he stands before Governor Momomiya, holding the blade vertically in front of his face. Some silent giggles went off for the female spectators, Lettuce and Ichigo excluded. The elder sister has her reasons to why she's not flaunting herself but for the youngest sister, she would have giggled if she hadn't verbally gasped. Lettuce heard it this time.

"Ichigo?" she softly calls. "Are you alright?" Ichigo smiles and nods.

She whispers back, "Is it just me, or is it hot out here?"

* * *

Mr. Smith returned to the docks and walking perfectly calm and normal, he goes down to the lower level under the bridge and looks around to the big pretty ships. There are four of them at least. Not parked together, of course, since they're massive. One of them is in the middle of the sea, almost ready to sail out into bigger waters, one is parked at a farther dock, and the other two are right in front of the elf-eared stranger; parked as close as they'll ever be. All of them are different shades but the colors blue and yellow are still the same – for example, one is navy blue and pale gold while the other is faded dark blue and pop-out gold. Since the one in sea is out of the question and the other is too far at the moment, Mr. Smith decides to take a closer look at the two close ones. But when he reached the bottom of the slop, he sees something red at the corner of his eye – two somethings.

Soldiers and when they saw him, they quickly get up from their relaxed position and scurry to their formal ones. Mr. Smith keeps walking and the hastily steps of those soldiers lead them to stop in front of him.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians," soldier one recites. Wonder how many times he said that in this duty.

Feigning innocence, Mr. Smith tells them, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." Then he walks around them to continue on his way.

"Hold it!" Then the two soldiers block his path again.

'_At least it's only two.'_ "Apparently there's some high-toned and fancy to-do at the fort. So tell me why two outstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Soldier One responds gullibly, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me…" Mr. Smith takes a step to the side and sure enough, the other two follow to make sure they're still blocking his path. He gives them a raised brow before he could finish his sentence while motioning to a….ship number two. "…a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." _'I give that one a seven out of ten.'_

Both soldiers turned to look at which one he's talking about and Soldier One gladly explains, "The _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough, but no ship can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

'_**Interceptor**__, really? Needs a name work.'_ Mr. Smith eyes these two soldiers before him before clearing his throat. He has another thought coming but best to leave that to himself. "I've heard of one, actually. It's supposed to be fast, nigh catchable. The _Black Pearl._"

Both soldiers had different reaction to that name. While Soldier One suddenly became tense with a very familiar feeling Mr. Smith sees in his eye, Soldier Two laughs like the stranger just told the best joke of the week. "There's no –snicker– real ship as can match the _Interceptor_."

Mr. Smith is unfazed by that comment while his partner looks astonished. "_Black Pearl_ is a real ship."

Soldier Two snickers some more. "No. No it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

Soon, Mr. Smith starts looking back and forth between the two as they start their own conversation.

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

He got bored very quickly. Looking to the side on the far right, Mr. Smith takes a look at one of the four big ships and he blinks in interest, while Soldier Two is telling a horror story.

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

Ship number four looks like it just had a paint job and on the blue with golden letters is the name the _Interceptor_. So that's the one…

'_Name needs a little work.'_ But that doesn't stop the twinkle in Mr. Smith's eye when staring at her.

Soldier One, after thinking about the description, replies to his comrade, "No."

"No." Solider Two turns back to Mr. Smith, right when he looks back at them and the stranger smiles like an angel.

"But I have seen a ship with black sails," Soldier One excuses. That got Soldier Two's attention.

"Oh? And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and…" And he goes on.

Feeling tired, Mr. Smith comments, _'Oh just kiss and make up already.'_ Then he takes a shy step to the side and since they're not looking, he takes another till he successfully snuck around them. _'Now then, hello beautiful!'_

"…could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_."

Thinking about it again, while Mr. Smith in the back is climbing onto the _Interceptor_, Soldier One nods with a smile. "No."

Pleased that he's won the argument, Soldier Two turns his head back forward as he says, "Like I said, there's no REAL ship that could match the-" But the civilian intruder is not in front of them. Soldier One looks as well and both doofuses are totally confused. They look to the side and they see him…on the ship…behind the wheel.

"Hey, YOU!"

Mr. Smith pretends for a moment like he didn't hear them and salutes like a shoulder. Then his skin crawled and shook it off like his hand just touched something gross. Not doing that again. Only when he heard the sounds of riffles clicking, ready to fire, does he look up to see both barrels pointed at him.

Soldier One commands, "Get away from there!"

Soldier Two points out, "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate."

Feigning innocence again, Mr. Smith looks as terrible as he sounds, "I'm really sorry but it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Oops, that was a mistake. "I couldn't help myself. I love ships." If he were a dog, his tail would be wagging to try and be cute.

"What's your name?" Solider One asks.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

Soldier Two asks, "What's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith_?"

"Yes, and no lies!"

Really, these two are meddlesome, just for being morons. Mr. Smith lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his neck as if he were thinking. "Alright then, I confess." Stepping away from the wheel with his hands up, Kisshu admits to them, "It is my intention to commander a ship, pick a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and pilfer my black guts out." _'In other words, I'm a pirate.'_

Solider One doesn't look convinced, "I said no lies!"

Solider Two, on the other hand, believes him. "I think he's telling the truth." Kisshu presents himself, as if indicating his clothing to be proof enough for his story.

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Kisshu holds back the urge to roll his eyes and instead explains, "Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you."

Soldier One smiled and was just about to nod, to agree to Mr. Smith's words when he thinks about it. Then his face dropped.


	4. First Meeting Pt 2: The Pirate Captain

Ch. 4: First Meeting Pt 2: The Pirate Captain

"Ichigo, are you sure you're okay?" Lettuce asks her sister in concern.

After the promotion ceremony, the rest was all socializing. There will be a meal shortly but in the mean time, it's all talk and words of congratulations to the new Commodore on the patio with a small orchestra playing in the corner. There is a beautiful view of the ocean and the docks. The blue waters look like they can go on forever as they blend in with the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds. Truly, today is a beautiful day. However, the Momomiya sisters aren't enjoying the view, the small talk of aristocracy, or loving the never-ending song the orchestra's been playing for the past twenty minutes. Ichigo is fanning herself like never before, and Lettuce knows it's not because of the heat. Her little sister looks like she's slowly suffocating.

Panting like she's been running all morning, Ichigo tells her, "If the women in London really have learned to stop breathing, I want to know their trick."

"Ms. Momomiya."

Both girls look up to the side of such a voice filled with authority and they see none other than Ryou. Must have finally freed himself from all the other young and middle aged women who were congratulation and suffocating him with their praise. He stands before them now a little unusual compared to normal. He had the presence of a great warrior before, and as always, and at the moment, he almost looks flustered but is still trying to contain the image of a confident man ready for battle as she's looking directly at Ichigo. As much as the younger sister would love to blush from his gaze, dress is being too tight to allow her.

"May I have a moment with your sister in private, Ichigo?" he asks.

Her stomach twists a moment but Ichigo keeps her chin up. "Is it that secretive?"

"It is of great importance." He shifts his gaze to Lettuce and his eyes look as if they melted. It's very slightly but they've turned tender and almost kind. The green haired sister blinks from such a gaze while her sister looks between them, and her stomach twists even more.

"O-Of course. Please excuse me." Ichigo does a small curtsy and turns to leave. Lettuce grasps her arms quickly.

"Sister, where are you going? You're not well."

Placing a reassuring hand on Lettuce's, Ichigo softly tells her, "I'm fine, Lettuce. You two talk. I think I just need some air. That's all. Just some sea air." She pulls the hand off and walks away, faster this time so Lettuce won't grab her again.

"Shall we then?" Ryou asks, recapturing her attention. She spares another glance at her little sister, seeing her brave facade just to stay unnoticed. But if she says she's okay, then Lettuce nods to the Commodore.

Ichigo walks all the way to the other end of the party and she sits down on the edge of the stoned rail surrounding the platio. If she is not careful and leans too much to the side, she can very easily fall into the sea below where there are tall reefs everywhere. Best not to do that but at the moment, the only thing she is concerned with is trying to breathe. The corset around her waist and chest is just too tight for this dress.

'_Lettuce and I have the same dress size. Just different measurements. How is it that she's completely fine and I'm being strangled to death by a dress? Did dad cock it up or have I've been eating too many strawberry deserts?'_ Ichigo wonders to herself, holding her stomach in pain. The hairs from her pigtails are starting to stick to the side of her face and she can feel the sweat on her brow. _'God, I must look awful. And Ryou saw me! What would he think? Probably nothing…'_

Ichigo scans her eyes around the party, trying to spot Lettuce and Ryou. She doesn't see them amongst the crowds. She sees her father talking to a family or two and he has a might proud look on his face. Probably boasting about Ryou's great success like how any father would with a son, blood-related or not. Ichigo is trying not to roll her eyes at him.

Then she sees them. Off to the side, like how she is, and away from anyone's hearing range. Ichigo can't read lips but she can read people's expressions pretty well. However, that too is becoming difficult. Her vision is starting to fog up and her pants become deeper and shallower.

"You look beautiful," Ryou compliments to the eldest Momomiya lady.

Her cheeks are red from the compliment, as she always does when it happens, and she nods. "Thank you, Commodore Shirogane."

"Ryou," he corrects her. "Please. We've known each other long enough that we should be entitled to first names. Your sister understands that well."

"P-Pardon me, then. S-Speaking of her, didn't you think my sister looked beautiful in her new dress? Father bought it for her just for this occasion."

"No doubt, and your dress is also new for this occasion."

Rapid thoughts go through Lettuce's head as he keeps changing the topic to her. Come on, Lettuce. Think!

"Father also likes to dot on his daughters from time to time. H-He gave us these dresses today and insisted we both wear it. My sister-"

"Lettuce, if it's not too rude to ask, may we talk about something else?" Ryou interrupts. "You see, I did mention that I had something to talk to you about. Something of great importance."

Now her stomach is starting to turn nervously and it doesn't help when she sees the intensity of his blue eyes staring right through hers. He's really seriously. "W-Wh…what is it?"

"Well, I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind," he starts. "This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. A marriage to a fine woman, and you've become a fine woman, Lettuce."

Lettuce takes in a sharp breath from his words. Her stomach turns even more, probably the most it ever did in her life.

"Lettuce Momomiya, would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Oh god, oh god, oh god; those are the only words that are going through her head right now. In a good way they're going or a bad way, she does not know. No, bad. Definitely bad. Because her sister…

"I-I…ah…" _'What do I do?'_ Lettuce looks towards the direction where she saw her sister wobbling to, as if maybe the sight of her can help her decide what right words to say. But instead, she sees something that forgets the proposal all together. In the moment that she turns her head to look, she sees her younger sister drop her fan and then lean to the side – that side that tilts her entire body over the edge.

She screams. "EEEYYYYAAAA!"

Everyone almost jumps out of their skin from her screaming and Ryou only just called her name when Lettuce quickly runs to where she last saw Ichigo. She has everyone's attention and the main topic slot of murmurs when she runs.

Down below, Kisshu and the two soldiers are still on the _Interceptor_ but they've cozied up a spot to sit while the stranger tells them his life story. "And then they made me their chief."

_Splash_

All three men look towards that sound to see some of the water jump out and then fall back in. Lettuce arrives at the edge right as that happened.

"ICHIGOOO!"

The men at the bottom look up at her yell and the people on top quickly go running over to Lettuce's side to see. All they could see is the foam created from the splash starting to recede away. Ryou and Governor Momomiya push their way through the crowd to see and at the second of seeing her father, Lettuce clings to his frilly suit. "Someone needs to go after her!"

Ryou grabs her arms and tells her, "We can't! It's the reefs. It's amazing she missed them. Come with me!" Then he grabs her hand and pulls her away towards the exit and orders any soldier he can see to come with them to the docks. Governor Momomiya, of course, follows close by his eldest daughter's side and they both pray that they can reach Ichigo in time.

While on the ship, Kisshu and the soldiers rushed to the edge and they know that the people up there are not going to make it to the girl sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"Anyone want to flip a coin to save her?" Kisshu asks.

Soldier 1 replies, "I can't swim!" Turning to the second one, he shakes his head to give the same answer.

Kisshu rolls his eyes. "Some King's men you are." Then he starts stripping. "Do not lose these." To each soldier, he passes them something different. From the belt hanging on his shoulder from across the body, to his coat, and then to his sword and gun. Anything that's equipment or heavy, he removes them. Once down to his old, dirty-white shirt, his worn out brown vest tied by a faded dark green sash over his black pants, Kisshu grabs a rope to hoist him up and then dives into the water to Ichigo.

While in the water, as the ribbons in Ichigo's hair becomes undone, the pirate coin comes flouting out from hiding under her dress. Then it pulses in the water, sending a signal current expanding at great speeds through the water and only those who are watching surface notice it.

Soldier 2 asks his partner, "What was that?" Soldier 1 looks just as clueless as him.

Then the winds change course. A gust of it suddenly blows, nearly knocking the soldiers' hats off their heads if they hadn't grab them first. The flag of Great Britain that was once flapping from the winds of the west, then turns around to flap from the winds of the east. Then the dark clouds come rolling in. From a nearly cloudless, bright sunny day to an overcastted and dreary sky, it's an eerie sign to any who are superstitious.

While down in the water, Kisshu swims towards the fainted maiden as fast as he could. As soon as he could reach, he wraps his arms around her and uses his legs as leverage against the sand to swim up. However, Ichigo's dress is making it a little difficult to reach the surface. Slowly starting to lose air from the extra work he's doing, Kisshu knows exactly what the problem is and doesn't hesitate to fix that. He rips the dress off; only the dress. In moments, they emerge at the surface and he takes a gasping breath of air. She does not.

"Mr. Smith! Over here!"

Kisshu looks up and he sees the two soldiers waving at him from the docks instead of the ship. So swim in that direction, got it. With an arm around her waist, Kisshu pulls Ichigo along with him. The soldiers, who have placed his stuff on the side, reach for the young woman and Kisshu passes her to them once they're in reach. With her out, he climbs himself out without any of their help. They didn't offer.

"Not breathing," Soldier 1 panics after checking Ichigo's nose and mouth.

Kisshu tells them, "Move," and he squeezes himself through bewteen them. He goes to his pile of stuff and takes out a dagger from his shoulder belt. Immediately he goes for Ichigo's corset. He cuts one string and yanks open the rest. Instantly, Ichigo opens her eyes and coughs out the water from her lungs. Both soldiers stare in surprise.

"Never would have thought of that," the other soldier confesses. Kisshu gives him a raised brow.

"Obviously you two have never been to Singapore."

Looking back at Ichigo, he sees her properly now that she's not at the bottom of the beach. Despite that she's been stripped to her underwear now, he has to admit that she has very lovely features. Fiery red hair that's loose and wet and a few inches pass her shoulders. She has healthy skin and having already touch it, it's soft and smooth. Since her clothes are wet, her curvy body figure is visible for all to see. She doesn't have a large chest or a big butt but Kisshu can grade that she's not a total loss. Long slender fingers, ripped arms and legs, and big brown eyes that are the same shade as hot chocolate.

'_Aren't you an attractive little trouble-maker?'_ Kisshu comments, thinking best to keep that comment to himself in case she's someone important. Having seen the dress she was wearing, most likely.

Then he notices her necklace.

Ichigo feels fingers on her chest and quickly she looks up to see who's touching her, but her eyes widen in surprise instead. Kisshu's only focus is on the golden coin as she stares at his golden eyes. That shade. She knows that shade! She sees it almost every night. But it's not possible, could it?

"Where did you get this?" he asks, almost tense like he's seeing something he knows about but has never seen it – like a dark story he's heard rumors about.

"It's you…"

All three men look back down at Ichigo and for a moment, it almost sounded like she answered his question but her eyes never left the man kneeling beside her. "But…you can't be real."

That's an interesting thing to say…Did she hit her head?

_Shee-ing_

That question doesn't get answered when a blade tip appears in front of Kisshu's face. "On your feet." By that blade and that command, Ryou and the other soldiers he gathered have 'cut' into their little discussion. The two soldiers instantly stood up straight, trying to look like proud soldiers to the Commodore, and Kisshu eyes that blade if he should do what the man in fancy uniform tells him to do or make a run for it. Ichigo looks up just in time for her family to come squeezing through.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce cries, collapsing beside her little sister and holding her into her arms. Ichigo saw her tear-stained face and hugs her back for reassurance.

Then her father helps them up after taking off his coat. "Ichigo, are you alright? What happened?!"

The Governor hastily puts his coat on Ichigo's shoulders once she stood up but it makes it a little difficult when Lettuce is still clinging onto her, ruining her dress in the process. "I'm fine, father. I'm fine."

Then Shintaro takes a proper look at his daughter. She's not wearing her dress or her corset. He finds it on the floor near one of the soldiers and when he looked at him with a scary look on his face, the soldier instantly points to Kisshu. He saw that and eyed the soldier like, 'really?'

"Shoot him!" Shintaro orders.

Kisshu should have run.

"Father, wait!" Ichigo instantly begs him. Governor Shintaro and Lettuce look at her weird but when the older sister finally looks at the stranger not in red or blue uniform, she gasps in surprise when she sees his eyes. Ichigo then asks Ryou, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Shintaro asks, "He saved you?!"

Lettuce whispers, "Ichigo, is he…?"

Ichigo shakes her head. "I'm not sure."

Ryou looks at Ichigo for a moment and then back at the stranger in his most unusual attire. Kisshu can tell that this man in charge is debating so he tries to smile and wave 'hi'. Hopefully, being friendly can help him out. Minutes later, Ryou lowers his sword and as he puts it back in his sheathe, the other soldiers pull their guns back in suite. Kisshu motions and mouths a thanks to Ichigo's way for that.

Still eyeing him suspiciously, Ryou sticks his hand out and says, "I believe thanks are in order."

'_Oh that's new. Never been thanked by a man of law before.'_ Kisshu hesitantly reaches for the Commodore's hand to return the shake but as soon as his hand was in his grasp, Ryou pulls his arm and lifts up his sleeve.

There on the stranger's fair skin is an old burn shaped like a 'P.' Oh Ryou recognizes that mark all so well.

"Had a brush with the West Indian Trading Company, pirate?" Kisshu shyly grins to that; guilty. "I could have already made that assumption from your ears."

"Now that is a vicious stereotype. That guy behind you has the same ears I do and he's a soldier." He points at the guy to prove his point but while the other soldiers looked, Ryou does not.

"Nice try. Keep your guns on him, men! Gillette, fetch some iron!" Ryou pulls the sleeve up further and there's another mark on the pirate. A tattoo this time of a sun setting, or rising, from the sea and a bird flying in front of it. "Hmm, Kisshu Sparrow I assume?" The Commodore drops his arm and Kisshu rubs his hand from his tight grip.

"Captain Kisshu Sparrow, if you don't mind," he corrects. Ichigo and Lettuce widen their eyes to that name, for they've heard it before from famous pirate tales and from exaggerated whispers from aristocracy gossip. They've always heard the name and the tales but never seen the man – and it had to be Ichigo's dream guy?!

"Where is your ship then, _captain_?" Ryou asks, almost mockingly.

"I'm in the market, as it were. Not bad selection here, I must say."

'_Is he an idiot?'_ Ichigo and Shintaro wonder.

Soldier 1, out of the two Kisshu was chatting with earlier, reports, "He said that he came to commandeer one." The pirate raises a brow to him.

'_And we were having such a friendly conversation earlier, tattle-tale.'_ Then next time, Kisshu, don't be so truthful.

Ryou notices a pile on the dock and after kicking the sword, he asks, "Are they his?"

Soldier 2 responds, "Yes, sir!" Quickly he bends down to get them and presents them before his 'boss'. Kisshu gives him the same look he gave to his parole comrade.

Ryou takes the gun first to examine. "No additional shot, nor powder." Then a black compass with golden line designs along the edge. "A compass that doesn't point north." And finally the sword he takes out partially from the sheath. "Hm, well that's a disappointment. I was expecting it to be made of wood. You are by far the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Kisshu does a mock bow to him. "Then I'm honored to have been heard by a great…" A confused expression appears on his face for a moment before turning to the Momomiya family, mainly Ichigo. "What did you call him again, honey?"

The girls look flabbergasted by the nickname but neither were more insulted and angered by it than their father. "Hang him!" he commands, his voice almost growling. Kisshu leans away from him.

"With pleasure." Then his arm is grabbed and pulled by Ryou to be taken away. The Commodore's second in command has just returned at the edge of the soldier crowd with iron shackles when that happened.

"Ryou, wait!" Ichigo calls. Getting out of her father's and Lettuce's arms, she pushes off the coat and rushes over to catch up with them. "Commodore, I really must protest!" Her family follows after, and Lettuce picks up the dropped coat.

Shirogane ignores her and passes the pirate to the lieutenant. "Nice and uncomfortable, lieutenant." Ichigo ends up passing him as she had wanted to grab the pirate's sleeve to stop them but the cloth just passes her fingers and she stands and watches the lieutenant clicking the shackles on.

"Ryou, please."

Without taking his eyes off their prisoner, he corrects, "Commodore Shirogane, Ms. Momomiya. You've attended my promotion ceremony."

Ichigo glares at him for that. "Then _Commodore Shirogane_, pirate or not this man saved my life."

Ryou snaps at her, looking at her this time, "One good deed isn't enough to redeem him of a lifetime of wickedness."

"But it seems enough to condemn him– ow!" Kisshu pulls his now shackled wrists from the lieutenant. He pinched his skin on purpose!

Ichigo looks at him slightly in some small worry for her savior but she looks back at Ryou when he mumbles, "Indeed."

When the lieutenant steps away with his back turned and Ichigo is just about to open her mouth to try and defend him again, Kisshu grabs his chains and then loops it over Ichigo's head, wrapping them around her neck. She yelps in surprise as he pulls her to him and he whispers in her ear, "Sorry about this, honey. But I think I overstayed my welcome."

All of the soldiers stand on their guard and Ryou plus the Momomiya family gasps in horror. Quckly the soldiers point their guns at the pirate but Lettuce cries, "No, don't shoot!" Then she tries to rush to her sister but her father holds her back. They all stand back, tensing as this pirate has a hostage in his grip.

"Lovely sister you have, Ichigo. What's her name?" Kisshu asks.

She hisses at him, "You'll refer to us both as 'Ms. Momomiya'."

"We're breaking up already? This one was shorter than usual." He shrugs for a moment before turning to Ryou. "Commodore, I'll have my affects back, please. And my coat." No one moves except for Shintaro and Lettuce who look at Ryou, begging him with looks of 'what to do?' or 'give it to him!' "Commodore!" Ryou glares daggers at him but it looks like he has no other choice. He motions his head to his soldiers and Soldier 2 brings all of them forward. "Now, honey, can you be so kind?" Ichigo is trying so hard not to step on this pirate's foot but that alone isn't going to help her. As any smart hostage would do, she does as she's asked by taking Kisshu's things from the soldier. Kisshu picks up his gun and before he turns Ichigo around to face them, he points the barrel at her head. "Interesting situation we're currently in, eh? Would you mind?"

Colorful words go through Ichigo's head that she would love to say to him right now. Too bad she doesn't have to for he can see it all in her anger filled eyes and he's really liking it. The others can do nothing but watch while Ichigo puts everything back on him – his shoulder belt, his coat that she can only places on his shoulders, his normal belt and his sword. Doing all of that, Kisshu is sure to watch the expressions on their faces. Lettuce looks terrified for her sister's safety, again, Governor Momomiya is trying not to grab one of the soldier's gun or sword to attack the pirate himself, and Ryou rolls his eyes once he noticed the devilish look Kisshu is showing them. He wants them to see how much he's enjoying this, as if stroking a precious object that doesn't belong to him.

"Easy on the goods, honey," he tells her once she gets to the belt and sword.

Making one last tightening, Ichigo growls to his face, "You're despicable."

"Time and tide, love. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're squared, but I must ask. Have we met before? Because you are familiar but I'm sure I would have remembered a stunning, feisty beauty like yourself."

Ichigo is taken back when she heard that compliment but she's trying so hard not to blush from this man's words. His words are flattering but his actions are cruel. "And I'm sure I would have remembered a two-sided jerk like you."

Kisshu had to think about that one for a moment. "So no? Good, then I could still do this."

Then before everyone's eyes without a second notice, the pirate drops his chains to grab the back of Ichigo's head and holds her there for him to kiss. Nearly everyone's eyes widen in this, Ichigo's eyes being the biggest. This man is kissing her! Her first kiss…and it's unlike anything she's ever felt before. Like a shock of lightning coursing through her body that stuns and numbs her. He ends it too soon for her to possibly relish moment or at least, understand it.

When the pirate broke the kiss, he licks his lips and compliments, "Oh, I definitely would have remembered you, honey. Thanks for the kiss." Ichigo can't help herself now. Her cheeks turn red as her heart is pounding a hundred miles per hour, and all because of those golden eyes are staring right into hers. "Till next time, koneko-chan."

Then Kisshu just disappears, with his shackles and all – leaving Ichigo behind. He just disappeared as if he was never really there to begin with. The only proof that he was is the effect he left on Ichigo as her legs suddenly go weak on her.

She heard her sister calling for her and she feels her father catching her before she fell but quite honestly, Ichigo wasn't too entirely sure. She thought she heard Ryou quickly make commands to find the pirate but their voices are all muffled in her ears from the overwhelming pounding from her chest. She still feels numb and all she can do is stare at the space in front of her.

Only two thoughts are processed in Ichigo's mind right now. One is the very image of the pirate. His looks, his features, his grin, his eyes, his lips… And the other is a question.

_'Who…are you?'_


End file.
